


Rock, Paper, Scissors, Sex

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor and Mike always had a <i>unique</i> friendship.</p><p>“I’m high,” Trevor offered as an explanation.  Mike gave him a look that clearly said ‘No shit, Sherlock’ before shifting closer again.  “And maybe, kinda, totally horny.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock, Paper, Scissors, Sex

Trevor looked over at Mike where he was laid out on the other end of the couch. It was August in New York and without air conditioning the two men had found themselves slowly stripping away layers as the afternoon passed. Now the sun was finally going down and there was a breeze that hinted at the possibility of cooler weather and all Trevor could think about through the haze of marijuana smoke was Mike. More specifically, Mike’s boxers which had slipped down slightly as he’d slumped down after putting out their last joint.

A couple of lazy afternoons in Central Park had taken care of Mike’s usual paleness and Trevor found his eyes lazily dragging along his friend’s body. Mike’s boxers were low on his hips, low enough to allow a few stray curls to peek out of the top. Trevor found himself staring at the other man’s crotch long enough to draw attention to himself.

“Could you be more obvious?” Mike asked with a laugh. Trevor closed his eyes for a moment before shrugging at his friend. When he opened them again he was looking at Mike’s face as the blond shifted towards him slightly.

“I’m high,” Trevor offered as an explanation. Mike gave him a look that clearly said ‘No shit, Sherlock’ before shifting closer again. “And maybe, kinda, totally horny.” Trevor laughed at himself, sliding slightly down the couch so that he could rest his head against the back. Mike finally settled next to him, knees and elbows brushing against each other.

“We should do something about that,” Mike said conversationally. Trevor lulled his head to the side to glare at his friend.

“You hid all of the porn the last time Jenny was over here.” Mike snorted through his nose before turning to face Trevor, their breaths mingling between them.

“That’s because the last one you bought was full of threesomes and I wasn’t in the mood to get that idea in her head that night,” he explained with a patient tone.

“Shouldn’t have messed around with her in high school,” Trevor said. “I’m pretty sure she still has a thing for you.” Trevor watched the way Mike’s eyes drifted down his face to rest on his lips as he spoke. The brunet slipped his tongue along the lower one just to see the blush spread across Mike’s cheeks as he did so.

“A. She’s hot and you dumped her. As far as girls go, hot and single was exactly my type back then.”

“That’s still your type with girls,” Trevor interrupted. Mike glared at him.

“B. Of course she does. So do you. What’s your point?” Mike reached out and ran one finger along Trevor’s forearm.

“You are _so_ easy,” Trevor said, turning back in an attempt to focus on the infomercial on the television again

“I’m sorry,” Mike said sarcastically, “Is this you complaining about that fact? If so, I feel I should remind you that you didn’t complain the last time your lips were wrapped around my cock.”

“Bite me, Michael.” Trevor closed his eyes again. He was too out of it to realize that Mike was moving before he felt the sharp sting of teeth on his shoulder. The pain sent a tingle of warmth straight down his spine and he couldn’t help the groan that slipped out.

“Tell me Jenny isn’t expecting you tonight,” Mike said, dragging his teeth up Trevor’s neck to whisper hot words against his ear.

“She’s no… unf…” Trevor’s words were cut off as Mike bit down again, this time on the corner of his jaw. “Since when are you the one who initiates sex?” he asked, keeping his eyes closed as the blonde worked his mouth along his jaw.

“Since it’s my turn to top and we’ve been sitting here half naked all day,” Mike answered, pausing to run his tongue down Trevor’s throat to circle his Adam’s apple.

“Wait.” Trevor pulled away, sitting up again and turning to look at Mike. “It’s my turn.”

“No it isn’t,” Mike said, shaking his head. “You did the other week. That time Jenny went to visit her parents and you decided we had to have a ‘boy’s night’.”

“That doesn’t even count,” Trevor argued. “We ended up humping against the wall in the kitchen because you had the munchies.”

“It’s not my fault you’re impatient.” Mike crossed his arms over his bare chest with a stubborn look on his face. Trevor rubbed a hand over his face while he tried to push past a fog of _want_ and smoke that was clouding his brain. When he looked back at Mike, the brunet had a broad smile on his face.

“Rock, paper, scissors.”

“I… what?” Mike’s face screwed up in confusion.

“Winner tops. Loser is a loser.” Trevor watched as Mike worked the idea around in his brain. He had an idea the other man was going through every other time they’d played that was locked into his freaky memory.

“Deal,” Mike said finally, dropping one hand to his lap while he held the other up in front of himself. Trevor grinned more and shifted so that he was completely facing the other man, one leg bent on the couch. He bit his lip when he caught Mike’s eye following the limb to the point where his boxer’s were scrunched up on the thigh.

“Ready?” he asked. Mike met his eyes again before looking down at their hands and nodding. “1… 2… 3… Go!”

\--------------------------------

“I can’t believe you picked paper,” Mike said with a groan, his hips pushing up against Trevor’s as the other man stretched out on top of him on the couch. “You _always_ pick scissors.”

“I know,” Trevor said as he ran his mouth along Mike’s neck to suck a bruise at the base of it. “That’s why I picked paper.”

“You cheated,” Mike bit out, nails biting into Trevor’s shoulders as the brunet ran his tongue over the mark he had made. Trevor pushed himself up so that he could look down on Mike’s face.

“Don’t act so surprised, Mikey.” Mike made a face before slipping his arms farther down Trevor’s back to wrap around his waist. The next thing the brunet knew, he was on the floor between the couch and coffee table with Mike positioned on top of him with a smug smile on his face.

“High school. Wrestling. I’m pretty sure you came to at least one of those matches sober.”

“I’m pretty sure I was distracted by the dudes wearing spandex,” Trevor countered, trying to push Mike off only to be impeded by the limited space and lack of desire to force Mike to crack his head on the chipped corner of the table. Mike grabbed Trevor’s hands and pulled them over the brunet’s head before leaning in to run his tongue lightly along the seam of the other man’s lips.

“Don’t pout,” he whispered against Trevor’s mouth. “You still get to fuck me.”

When he straightened up again Trevor only watched, keeping his hands on the floor above his head. Mike hummed in pleasure before standing up to slide off of his boxers. Trevor considered getting up in order to take the lead again but the hungry look in Mike’s eyes was enough to keep him on his back as the other man knelt down and slowly slid his own boxers down his legs. When Mike kneeled over him again their cocks rubbed against each other, causing both men to moan as their erections grew.

“Fuck, Mike,” Trevor groaned as Mike shifted his hips slightly, dragging the head of his cock along Trevor’s. He fought the urge to close his eyes as the blonde moved above him, pressing down again before leaning forward to bite down on Trevor’s collarbone.

“She hates it when you leave marks,” he gasped, leaning up enough to look at the blond. Mike only bit down again, harder.

“No she doesn’t,” the other man argued, glancing up to look at Trevor with blue eyes dilated with lust and drugs. “She likes it.” Trevor considered disagreeing just on principle but decided to just drop his head back to the carpet and give in. He could feel Mike grin against his chest before shifting again, this time pulling up slightly. When Trevor rolled his head to the side he could see Mike reaching for a small bag that was kept under the couch amongst the dust bunnies and pennies.

“You realize you’re going to have to let me up for that,” he said as Mike sat up and set the bag on his chest.

“Who said you got to do it?” Mike rummaged through the bag until he pulled out the nearly empty bottle of lube. He moved with slow precision to coat three of his own fingers before moving the bottle and bag to somewhere behind Trevor’s head.

Mike leaned forward with one elbow braced beside Trevor’s head and moved his slick hand towards his own ass.

“Oh come on,” Trevor whined as he strained to see around the blond. “This isn’t even fair.” Mike’s eyes went wide as he shifted back slightly and Trevor could only imagine what was going on out of sight. He wondered if Mike had started slowly and carefully or if he’d just jammed home two of his fingers without preamble in a rush towards completion. Mike shuddered above him and Trevor couldn’t fight the way his hips tried to push up against the other man.

“I want to see,” Trevor complained, twisting his body enough to see Mike’s wrist moving slightly.

“Too bad,” Mike said with a huff, eyes closing as he focused on opening himself up. “You shouldn’t cheat.”

Trevor groaned out a complaint before dropping back flat on the floor, hands moving to Mike’s hips and tightening so that his nails drug along the other man’s skin each time he moved.

“I’m going to let you fuck me,” Mike continued, pausing for a moment to stifle a moan, “but only because I’m nice.” Mike grunted then, a deep sound that settled right at the base of Trevor’s cock where it lay against his stomach weighed down by Mike’s balls as the other man pushed back against his own fingers.

“I don’t think you’re very nice right now,” Trevor said, trying to move his hips in an attempt to get some sort of friction. “Right now I’m thinking you’re an asshole who is torturing me.”

“You think _this_ is torture?” Mike grimaced slightly as he pulled his fingers out and moved to sit up on Trevor’s thighs, leaving the brunet’s cock feeling chilled from the loss of contact. Trevor pushed himself up onto his elbows as Mike reached to grab a condom from the bag and ripped it open with his teeth, a ridiculous look on his face that left Trevor giggling.

His giggles turned into a moan as Mike slid the condom down his achingly hard cock, going so slow Trevor felt that he was going to explode. He held his breath as Mike shifted above him, one hand braced on the coffee table and then other holding Trevor’s cock just so as he positioned himself over it. The lack of oxygen swirled together with the leftover high to become overwhelming, make his head twirl as Mike slid down, his ass tight and hot.

“Breathe,” Mike said softly, carefully lowering himself further as Trevor took in a shaky breath. The brunet watched as his cock slipped into the other man until Mike was fully seated, rotating his hips slightly, the feeling causing Trevor to drop back down to the floor. His senses were overwhelmed with the feeling of the scratchy carpet beneath his back and the soft heat of Mike as the blond leaned over to place open mouthed kisses along his jaw before straightening up again. He reached up to wrap a hand around Mike’s leaking cock only to have it pushed away.

“Not yet,” Mike said firmly. Trevor looked up at him and saw a determined look on the other man’s face. Mike braced his hands on the furniture to either side of his chest and pulled himself up until only the head of Trevor’s cock was catching on the tight ring of his anal muscles. He moved back down just as slowly. It only took a few minutes of the slow torture for Trevor to start begging for more.

“C’mon, Mikey,” he groaned, grabbing onto Mike’s hips hard enough to bruise. “You _have_ to move faster. Please.”

“Don’t have to do anything.” Mike shook his head, teeth worrying his bottom lip as he continued the gentle rhythm. Trevor tried to thrust up, tried to catch Mike off guard, but the other man was so good at reading him, he just sat up higher on his knees.

“I could do this all day,” Mike said. Trevor knew it was true, that years of biking around the city had left Mike with firm thighs that were barely quivering as he moved. He groaned when Mike suddenly shifted, hands dropping to the floor on either side of Trevor’s head as he leaned forward again. The blond pressed a soft kiss to the point where Trevor’s neck met his shoulder, running his tongue lightly over it as the brunt shivered beneath him.

“Oh god,” Trevor moaned. His hands slid from Mike’s hips to his ass, running along the curve of it as the blond moved against him. He flexed his fingers, dragging the nails hard enough to make Mike buck against him. The gloating comment died on his lips when Mike retaliated with teeth. “Marks!”

“I still think she likes it,” Mike whispered against Trevor’s neck. His hips moved a bit quicker now, his cock pinned between their stomachs. “I bet she sees them and wants to know what we did. Doesn’t she?” Trevor bit his lip, using Mike’s lack of leverage to push up into him. “Doesn’t she, Trev?”

“Fuck, yes, okay? Yes,” Trevor shouted as Mike bit down again on the same spot.

“Tell me.” Mike’s hips paused as he pulled back far enough to look into Trevor’s dark eyes. The brunet hesitated, focusing on the way the flush that started on Mike’s cheeks meandered down his neck to set his chest aflame. “Trevor… tell me.” Mike moved slightly, just enough to keep Trevor’s on the brink of insanity. “Tell me what Jenny says.”

“She asks how far we went,” Trevor answered finally, closing his eyes as Mike started to move at a steady pace once again. “The last time… the time in the kitchen… She wanted to know who started it.”

“And?” Mike prodded from above him, riding him a bit quicker as his voice went breathy.

“And I told her I did. I told her how you had beer dripping down your neck after I made you laugh while drinking and I couldn’t help but follow it with my tongue.” Mike moaned, his hips rotating as he began moving in earnest. Trevor had to fight to catch his breath when he opened his eyes again to watch him. “I told her that I followed you into the kitchen and pinned you to the counter. About how I slipped my hands into your jeans and got you hard while I licked along your neck.”

Mike was panting above him now, sitting up a bit so that he could reach down and wrap a hand around his cock as he continued to fuck down onto Trevor’s. The brunet encouraged him, hips moving up to meet each downward thrust while hands gripped his ass.

“I told her how you turned around and dropped to yours knees, how I had to hold onto the counter when you pulled out my cock and swallowed it down,” he continued. “She wants to see. She wants to watch you suck my cock.”

“Could probably teach her a thing or two,” Mike moaned above him. Trevor chuckled.

“You could,” he insisted, “She can’t take me as deep as you can.”

“What else did you tell her?” Mike asked. His eyes were closed and the sweat that had been a light sheen on his skin was now dripping down his neck, slicking down the light hair that was scattered across his chest. Trevor had to fight back the urge to lean up to run his tongue through it.

“I told her I made you stop before I could come,” he said. “I told her that I pulled you up by the collar of your shirt, turned you around, and slipped my cock against your ass, your spit slicking the way as I humped you.” Mike groaned low in his throat as Trevor continued, the fist wrapped around his cock moving quicker. “I told her that you fucked my fist while I came between your thighs. And I told her how I licked your come off of my fingers.”

“Fuck!” Mike shouted. Trevor watched as his blue eyes flew open just as his orgasm hit. The feel of Mike painting his stomach white and the way the muscles clenched in the blond man’s ass was enough to bring him off, his nails digging half-moons into Mike’s flesh as he thrust up furiously until he finally felt drained.

Mike dropped forward, forehead resting on Trevor’s shoulder as he caught his breath.

“Maybe I should leave that porn out the next time she’s over,” he said after awhile. Trevor nodded in agreement before grimacing as Mike moved off of him.

“Remind me to settle more arguments with rock, paper, scissors,” Trevor called after him as the other man disappeared towards the bathroom. He stretched and couldn’t help but grin at Mike’s expected ‘fuck you’.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Rock, Paper, Scissors, Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/713115) by [Bontaque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque)




End file.
